Harry Potter & the Curse of Gryffindor
by Broxs
Summary: CHAPTER 9IS FINALLY UP!!! Harry comes to school after a horrid summer. He is changed and things start to go bad when he discovers why Voldie is trying to kill him. Will he survivie? Not your typical 5th year story
1. The Beginning

  
  
A/N. This is my first story so please be gentle!!!!! R/R PLEASE!!!  
THis story takes place over the summer after GOF. Has spoilers.   
you have been warned.  
there is some child abuse. Not a ton but.... enough. May get  
a little worse before it gets better.  
  
---- Story mine. Characters... not mine.  
  
  
HP & the Curse of Gryffindor  
By: Zara  
CHapter 1: Of relatives, pain, and humiliation  
  
  
Harry Potter liked to think that the only reason he was forced   
live with his aunt and uncle was because the higher powers thought   
torturing him was funny. While he didn't think it was funny, he   
continued to endure it year after year, time after time. When he was   
eleven he was realsed from this torture only to have to deal with it  
every summer [A/N. I'm not going into detail. You know the story.]  
Now, however, he was beginning to think it was because of something he  
had done that forced him to deal with his horrible relatives. The summer  
after his forth year had become hideously worse. His aunt and uncle had  
somehow intercepted an owl from his friend Ron, and were furious when   
they had read the letter enclosed. The letter went like this:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How have you been? The muggles aren't treating you too horribly are they?  
Guess what?? Sirius is going to be getting a trial. With you-know-who  
back, FUdge has been so busy at the ministry that Dumbledore managed  
to trick him into giving Sirius a fair hearing. My dad says they can  
do a charm to look for the fidelus charm on Sirius. SInce pettigrew   
really was the secret keeper and killed all those people, Sirius might  
be charged innocent!!!! Oh, Sirius came over and said to tell you that  
he won't be able to owl you any since their keeping him in the   
ministry. He said don't worry and he'll see you at school. Hermione  
says hello. SHe's staying with us for awhile.  
Don't bother the muggles too much, you have to come and stay with us.  
Ron  
  
Uncle Vernon had gotten to the part about Sirius being innocent and hit   
the roof. SO here Hary was, locked up in the cupboard again, with no  
real hope of getting out. He was dangerously skinny; he could count  
almost every one of his ribs visibly. On top of that, Uncle Vernon  
had started hitting him. Not a lot, but he left some bruises and that  
wasn't even with Dudley helping. Harry was now either working, being  
beaten up, or staying awake trying desperately to not fall asleep.  
His dreams had become horrid nightmares; of Cedric, his parents, and now  
dreams of the future that had yet to happen. They terrified him as in  
each dream, he himself was the killer of all his friends. Harry laid  
his head down carefully on the cold floor of the cupboard. He was   
ashamed of what his friends would think if they could see him now. Poor  
famous Harry Potter who couldn't even defend himself from his family.  
'But I deserved it. Eventually, they will all die because of me. I   
deserve every hit that comes my way. I am not worthy of anyone's pity.  
It's all my fault.' He fell into a violent and disturbed sleep, all the  
while the voices in his head murmured accusing things at him.  
  
A/N. Good , Bad, Horribly written??? R/R please!!! Flames will be   
used for me to laugh at. 


	2. The second chapter which has no name as ...

A/N. 2nd part of my story. See bottom A/N.'s please   
  
Unfortunetly Harry Potter & co. are not mine. That really suxs. I luv harry & draco!!!  
HP & the Curse of Gryffindor  
Chapter 2: Singing doors and Keyless openings  
  
He was falling-down a long black tunnel that seemed to swallow up any light that could have  
been in the room. He landed with a harsh thud at what must have been the end of the vertical   
tunnel. Harry stood and brushed himself off. A pale bluish light seemed to light up everything  
around him suddenly. Harry looked down. The light was coming from his hand!!!! Harry was   
beginning to think that this was a dream. But, if it was, why was he not waking up? He was   
pondering how his hand was able to glow and whether or not he was in a dream when he suddenly   
thought he heard something. It sounded like someone was singing a lullaby.  
  
Hush, my child  
keep bad thoughts away  
closing eyes  
you can make believe  
soft flowers  
sweet birds  
living in your dreams  
I'll stay near  
keeping you safe  
loving you now  
being what you  
need  
everytime i'm here  
  
It was beautiful and, as if in a trance, Harry began to walk towards the soothing voice. He   
also sang the song as if he had heard it all before. The music suddenly stopped and Harry found   
himself infront of a big door. No, perhaps big wasn't the right word to describe it. The door  
was humongous, made from solid gold. Designs had been intricately etched in, jewels placed  
neatly inside. Right in the center (and Harry had to crane his neck to see this) was a long, oval  
slit in the door. Once again, the enchanting music picked up and Harry gasped. The door was  
singing the lullaby. Up the close the music sounded heavenly and lilting. Once again though,  
the music stopped and the door stayed quiet. Harry tiptoed up to the door and knocked on it.  
"BANG!!"  
He jumped back. The door vibrated violently before stopping suddenly. From out of what seemed   
to be nowwhere, a voice boomed,  
"WHO ARE YOU?"  
Harry gave a shriek and frantically searched for the voice. He looked up once again to see that  
the slit in the door had formed a mouth.  
"figures," he mumbled.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?"  
"Uh, Harry? Harry Potter?"  
Who did the door think he was, Houdini? It was his dream.  
"NO."  
"Uh, yes."  
"NO!"  
"yes"  
"NO!"  
"Yes i am you stupid door!!!" [A/N. 1st. sign of craziness. Argueing with a door!;-)~ ]  
"SILENCE!! YOU MUST FIND OUT WHO YOU REALLY ARE. HARRY POTTER IS A MYTH! YOU ARE NOT."  
Harry stared at the door. He briefly wondered if aunt Petunia had slipped something in his   
carrot stick that night before he started to fall again. He landed with a thud on his side.   
"Get up boy!!!! You have chores to do and breakfast to make!!!"  
That high pitched voice could only belong to Aunt Petunia. She slipped a key into the door  
and unlocked it. Harry couldn't figure out how there was a keyless opening on his side of the   
door. He walked out of the cupboard and as he was making breakfast, he pondered over his odd  
dream. He unconsciously rubbed his side which was aching and not from the broken rib. What had  
the door ment, he was not really Harry Potter? Although Harry had trusted his dreams before,  
they were usually about Voldemort. WHy did he want to believe his dream than? It's not like  
it was real. Than he realised that he had been rubbing his side. He carefully pulled the  
side of his shirt up and stared in belwilderment. Right where he had fallen in his dream, was   
a large purple bruise.   
  
  
A/N. That was really short!! FORGIVE ME!! do you think I should combine parts 1 & 2 2gether??  
Also thanks for all the people taht have reveiwed so far!!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!  
  
Tazy Silverpen,Liza-Hmm.I will make harry's relative's get whats coming to them,Lynn,Crystal  
Music-thanks that line kinda spilled out,nikki,Lilly Potter-I know harry shouldn't blame himself  
but there's a reason keep reading,Adelina-of course not. That would be mean,~*Tryst*~-I know  
I love schizi Harry too,Kelzery-Thankx for the flames very cute & NOW REVEALING MY FIRST   
REVIEWER......Tinabedina-THANK U SO MUCH!!! U REVEIWED FIRST!!! MY FIRST REVIEW!!! YAY!!  
  
I'm a little crazy but that's okay. Please point out any mistakes i'm making. I Promise  
Longer Chapters After This!!!! Juat had to get started!!   
PLEASE REVIEW. Luv Ya Lots!!! :-*  
  
Also: Any idea's as to who Harry should like this year??? I am open to all suggestions... EXCEPT  
Harry & Snape. Sry but I dislike Snape entirely too much.  
Now Harry & Draco... WooHOO!!!!!! *hee, hee* I'm bad!!! REVIEW 


	3. Depressing Thoughts & Split Personalitie...

A/N. Sorry it took awhile to get this part out. I had exams, and Interums so  
i had to get my grades up. I had a 1.5 in my science class. On top of   
that i have school softball which is really tiring. Now i know that my   
story line (the abuse thing) has been used over and over, but i can  
almost guarntee that my plot is orginal.  
I don't own harry and i never will. But i can kidnap him!!! anyone   
want to help??  
Alright peoples. Harry's gonna get worse before he gets better. Then the action starts. Possible  
this ch. or the next one.  
Harry Potter & the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch.3: Depressing Thoughts & Split Personalities  
  
Harry's life proceded to become continually worse over the summer. Uncle Vernon found multiple  
chores for him to do during the day and even more reasons to beat him. Meanwhile, every night   
Harry had nightmares about the TriWizard Tournament and more. With the exception of one night a   
week, Harry was getting zero sleep. On the rare occasion, he was once again dreaming of the damn  
door. Harry would be taken back to that mysterious door where it would once again ask him if  
he knew who he was yet. The door would than proceed to ask him if he knew who he was. That would  
than lead to Harry and the door argueing back and forth and Harry waking up and questioning his  
sanity. However, Harry was beginning to think that this dream was real since he kept waking up  
to bruises and cuts that he hadn't seen before he had gone to bed the night before. He was   
pondering this one morning when he realized with a start, today was July 31st. His birthday.   
Now, about a little after the time that Uncle Vernon had found the letter about Sirius's innocence,  
Harry had sent Hedwig of to Ron's house for fear of her safety near Uncle Vernon. Ron had   
obvesiouly kept her because he never got a letter in reply. Come to think of it, after the letter  
of Ron's, no one had written him. No Sirius, Ron, Hermione. No one. Harry was very depressed at  
this thought and it added fuel to his nightly nightmares. Now not only were his nightmares about  
the TriWizard Tournament, but also new ones about his friends deserting him or worse, him killing  
his friends. "Happy Birthday to me." He murmered quietly, condemed to the fact that no one   
really cared about him. Harry's thoughts were rapidly becoming more depressed and boardered on  
suicidial. 'Whats my purpose for living?' He thought. 'I killed my parents, and Cedric. I'm a   
curse on all the wizard and muggle world.' [A/N. Pay attention to this sentance. It plays great  
importance later on in the story.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, while Harry continued to harrass himself, a room full of people sat in rigid silence,  
rapped up in a pan of black water that lay before them. The water was ebony, in an ivory basin,  
it sat quietly. Every so often, the water would shudder, as if terrified of someone or   
something. Suddenly, a pair of hands clapped sharply and light flooded the room, illuminating  
every face. Some held confusion, others held pure terror, while a few held sadness in their  
faces. Almost immeaditely after the room lit up, someone stood up.   
"What the hell was that?" His voice shook with anger and fear. He had seen some messed up things  
in his life but that had just scared the hell out of him. Some people murmured their   
agreement.  
"That my friends, was young Harry Potter's subconsecious. All of his mind's emotions, they are all  
stored their."  
"So why was it black and shuddering?"  
"Unfortuntly that was what Harry was feeling at the moment."  
"WHAT?! We watched a month's worth of blackness. He felt that the whole time??? We have to get  
him out of their!!"  
More murmurs of agreement.  
"As painful as it is to watch, we cannot do anything. It is as the prophesy had described it.."  
The man was interrupted as another, more powerful voice picked up.  
"The curse of Gryffindor prophesy?? But have you read the whole thing? It is exactly as it says,  
a curse. A curse on the boy. We can't do that to him."  
"WE MUST!! All will perish unless the boy can save us. It is up to him to save all of us."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A week passed on Privet Drive since Harry's rather disturbing revelation and still no letters  
were sent to him. Currently, Harry was in his backyard, gardening in the hot 90 degree heat.  
The heat was unexpectedly high, and Vernon Dursley was taking full advantage of it. He and his  
family (excluding Harry) had all gone to the beach leaving Harry locked out of his house with  
a mountain full of outdoor chores. Harry had long since given up on argueing with his uncle,  
knowing full well it only led to a backhand on his face and a few painfully permanent scars.  
He had come to figure out that Uncle Vernon didn't care about leaving marks on him anymore and   
since most of them were on his back or arms they could easily be explained. They couldn't   
be seen on his back and on his arms they could be called suicide attempts. There already were  
a few actual suicide marks on Harry's skin, all of which would mysteriously stop bleeding after  
a minute or two. Harry had resigned to the fact that only VOldemort could kill him now. He   
thought Voldemort would be happy to know that Harry couldn't kill himself. He signed, wiped  
a neverending trail of sweat off of his nose and hunched over to the garden, pulling up   
clumps of weeds at a time. The sun pounded furiously on his back and he fought the sudden   
urge and need to vomit. His head pounded and he briefly wondered if it was Voldemort. Than he  
realized that it wasn't his scar but his actual head. He thought about what it could be as he  
slumped over onto the flowers and passed out from heat stroke.  
~~  
Hours ticked by and by sunset all of the Dursley family had returned home after a day of slightly  
burnt fun in the sun. Vernon Dursley stepped out of his car and walked around to the back of his  
house and practically exploded with anger. There, laying in the middle of Petunia's prized   
flower gardens, was that horrible boy asleep. At least that's what it looked like to Vernon.  
He stormed over to Harry and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up and ripping his arm out of   
the socket. (Harry's.) That brought Harry round and he gasped in pain.   
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO YOUR AUNT'S PRIZED FLOWERS!!!!" Uncle VErnon's face was blue, he was so  
angry. Harry mearly looked at him before his eyes slid out of focus. Vernon dropped the boy.  
What had just happened? Suddenly Harry stood up, his eyes now the color of colbalt blue. His  
stare was penatrating and pitying.  
"Why?"  
The single word uttered out of Harry's mouth had Vernon Gaping at his newphew in shock. That  
was most definatly not Harry's voice. IT had the distinct air of a man, a nobleman, from the  
middle ages.(Time period)   
"W-why w-w-wh-at?"  
"Why art thou not civil to thou nephew? He is of great importance to his world. He carrys a   
great burden for thy. Tis a chivlrous sir to carry such a burden. Tis a noble and wise boy. Thou should wish civilities not hostilities. Thou has'th committed great sins to such a small child. He maybe able to forgive thou sins but thy cannth. Thou will one day have to face his sins, perhaps thou should make atone for them soon, before it is too late."   
With that Harry dissapeared, leaving a very shocked Vernon Dursley behind, wondering why he had treated everyone so horribly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where did he go?"  
"He vanished off the monitor a minute ago."  
"He is here!!!"  
The once crowded room stormed out to meet the boy that held their hopes for the future.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE?"  
"I am the messenger. I am the warrior. I am the sorcerer. I am not Harry Potter. I am a trinity. No name, no face, no identity. I will live and die for my world, carrying the burden of a universe on my shoulder and never give up. I will survive only to fight my battle, dieing when it is over."  
"ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR POWER?"  
"I am ready. I will use my gift in the fight against darkness. I will train, and expand my knowledge to prepare for the final battle. I will fight my next battles feriously, but although I may win I know my real battle will be waited upon."  
"FIGHT WELL YOUNG ONE. NEVER GIVE UP ON WHO YOU ARE."  
  
  
Good/Bad?? Would anyone like to beta-read for me??? You'll get to see new parts?? NEWAYS.......... Thanx to all the reviewers from ch.2. I'll combine them all next time with ch3's reviews and make a big thank you spot.  
BYE!!!Also, the part where Harry spoke like he was in medival times. Does it sound alright? crappy? can someone help me with it? he talk like that next chapter too. not the whole time but he says something like that. THANX :-)~ 


	4. What Happened? a.k.a. Where the hell is ...

  
  
A/N. OK!!!! I am going to explain something.... the reason Harry's Uncle wasn't afraid to hit him was because he knew hedwig was gone and that Sirius wasn't really some big bad murderer. POKI DOKIE??? NEWAYS!!! Thanx to all the reviews i got for my story!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESTEST!!*sniff  
ok all better!! Now I know last chapter was confusing... it was supposed to be. Things will be explained!!!! I promise!! i think:-)~  
  
Harry Potter & the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch.4--What happened? a.k.a. What the hell did Harry do and who is the Trinity??  
  
  
Severus Snape nervously rubbed his forearm as he glided quickly down the hall to the main doors.  
The Dark Mark on his arm burned moer ferciously than ever. He wondered what had made the Dark  
Lord so upset. Probably had something to do with Harry Potter. It usually did these days. He   
shuddered as he recalled some of the things the Dark Lord had planned to do to Harry.   
  
Some things were just too horrible to think of more or less speak. He remebered when he had told Dumbledore about what the Dark Lord wanted to do to the boy. Sirius Black had been in the room and it had taken four repairing charms at once to fix the damage he had caused after finding out.  
  
He walked swiftly down the hall, close to an all out run. Voldemort was not one to forgive tardiness quite easily. When he had almost reached the huge wooden doors, Snape thought he heard a voice. It sounded quite weak, but determined nontheless. Pausing momentairly, Severus swiveled around searching for the owner of the voice. Seeing no one and hearing no more noises, he shrugged it off and opened the great doors. A thin figure that had been slumping against the door caved in and lay sprawled out on the floor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore was an extremly wise and sometimes senile old man. Most people forgot that he really was old, as Albus hardly showed it. Today, however, the man's true age showed through proving that he really wasn't invincible. He sat, going through mounds of letters from ministry workers and aurors on the latest happenings of Voldemort and his death eaters. Dumbledore sighed as he looked through another letter filled with details of the latest muggle torture. Dumbledore couldn't help but notice that none of the muggles had been killed yet, only slightly hurt from the torture they received.  
  
He sighed once more, wondering what Tom Riddle could possibly be up to. He was very glad indeed that no one had been killed, but couldn't help but think that this was the calm before the storm. It wasn't like Voldemort to just let his men have fun with some "mudbloods" and not kill them afterwards. And on top of that, Fudge had declared that he believed Dumbledore unfit to properly run the school and was in the process of trying to find a new headmaster. Unfortunatly or Fortunatly, depending on who you were, finding a new Headmaster was easier said than done. Most wizards believed that Dumbledore was the best choice for the time being.  
  
"Headmaster!! Come quickly!"  
  
Dumbledore had never heard Severus Snape so desperate and he quickly rushed from his desk out of his office, all sounds of old age once again gone as he hurried down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(A/N. Back to where Snape was. Before Dumbledore was reading letters.)  
  
Snape jumped back as the frail figure pooled into the hall, halfway between the doors. Snape recovered quickly and skidded down on his knees pulling back the hood of a deep green cloak to reveal......  
  
"Mr. Potter?!?!"  
  
Harry Potter lay helplessly on the floor, barely conscious  
  
"Hang on Harry. Headmaster!! Come quickly!"  
  
Snape yelled the last part out as he struggled to get Harry to look at him. His arm burned fiercly, but he ignored it. He may have not liked the boy, but he most certainly didn't want to see the kid die. Of course, he was the one who would die from Voldemort if he didn't show up immeadiately.  
  
"go."  
  
Snape almost didn't hear Harry's hoarse voice and he most definately didn't understand what the boy was talking about.  
  
"Snape, get out of here. No one else needs to die because of me."  
  
Harry's eyes pierced into Snape's and, suddenly he felt compelled to go to the meeting.  
  
"I'll be fine. Professor Dumbledore is coming now. It's okay, I won't die just because you leave me. I can't give you that kind of pleasure."  
  
Although Harry was covered in blood,bruises mottling his body, and his arm still dislocated, he spoke to Snape almost in a sarcastic and funny tone, as if trying to reassure the death eater. Snape bit his lower lip, looking very much like a scared schoolboy and than nodded. He walked swiftly out the doors, down to the apparation limits, and dissapeared. Harry smiled as the Headmaster walked swiftly towards him, stopping right near him and loking down at Harry.  
  
"Getting into trouble again, young Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled back before falling into a deep stress-induced sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Oh Albus. What could have happened to him? And how on earth did he manage to get back to Hogwarts? I won't even ask how he knew about Severus going to see the Dark Lord."  
  
"Now, Now Minerva. We will all find out in due time."  
  
"But Albus. His friends hadn't recieved any letters from him. Neither had Sirius. What could have possibly made Harry not want to talk to anyone?"  
  
Voices buzzed around Harry's head, their constant chatter making any sleep impossible. He tried to pull himslef out of the comatose state he was in. His mind pulled at the darkness, longing for the light he saw. With a great mental pull, he broke free of his black cage and carefully opened his eyes. He saw both Professor Migonagall and Dumbledore slightly to his left, argueing in low tones. How Harry could hear them, he wasn't quite sure but the incessant nagging feeling of something that had happened wouldn't go away. Finally, not be able to deal with his mind anymore, Harry closed his eyes and began to search his memory. He came back to the day his uncle beat him and, in a sudden blinding flash of light, he was once again asleep and standing in front of the big singing door.  
  
"Not again."  
  
"SO YOU HAVE COME BACK. WHY?"  
  
Harry looked at the door, wondering if the door was going crazy.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"WHY DO YOU CHOOSE TO COME BACK YOUNG TRINITY?"  
  
Harry stared at the door, dumbfounded. Trinity?  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked, exsasperated.  
  
"THINK HARD YOUNG ONE. DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT YOU WERE TOLD?"  
  
"What did you tell me?"  
  
The door hmphed loudly, not telling Harry anything.  
  
Harry thought and with yet another blinding flash of light, memories came rushing back into his head. He was the trinity. A warrior, a sorcerer, and a messenger--a seer. He stepped back, brain overloading from this new information. He looked up at the door as various other memories entered his head. Training done in his mind, stored up so he could physically use it whenever he wanted. Outcomes of the future. Spells, ones even some of the great wizards couldn't do. And there, locked deep in a crevice of Harry's mind, lie the one thing that could help him defeat Voldemort forever. Only Harry didn't know yet.   
  
"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP. INFORM THE PROTECTORS OF THE CURSE."  
  
Harry nodded and blinked as he woke up, lying in a hospital bed. He saw the faces of friends and teachers peering down at him.  
  
'How do I explain this?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N. Another part done. I'm lazy and softball just ended so sorry it took so long. Thanks to my beta-reader Chocnoodle. I'm gonna try to get more parts out but only if enough people review. I always enjoy constructive critism so feel free to give it to me. and now my list of people who have reviewed 3 &4.   
  
vmr  
mrs. padfoot--interresting idea. Maybe  
Looney Lupin--thanx for the praise  
Kelzery--i promise Harry's not going mad. I'm too nice for that... or mean.*heehee  
A person  
Fawkes  
Noodle--your the best  
  
  
I think their's more but my computer's being retarded so... If you reviewed and your names not here... review and tell me. you can even be mean.  
  
*Luv Ya*  
  
REVIEW  
  
*Zara *****I like stars***  
  
  
  



	5. Jameth, Harris, & Morgana

Harry Potter & the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch. 5  
Jameth, Harris & Morgana.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CLAIRE!!! WHY? BECAUSE SHE IS A MEAN NASTY WHORE!!:-)~ READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM!  
  
  
  
To Noodle: Sorry I posted this without getting u to read it first. I had to post it before my parents threatened to ban me from the computer!!  
  
  
  
****FlashBack to ch.4*******  
"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP. INFORM THE PROTECTORS OF THE CURSE."  
  
Harry nodded and blinked as he woke up, lying in a hospital bed. He saw the faces of friends and teachers peering down at him.  
  
' How do I explain this?'  
****End Flashback******  
  
  
He shall appear from a far eastern land across the sea.  
A young man who has yet to know his potential.  
This potential is a power that could either  
destroy him or realize his will.  
His courage shall determine his fate.  
The path he must traverse, fraught with adversity.  
I await whilst praying,  
for this destiny predetermined since ancient times.  
Awaiting in anticipation.  
A dragon emerges from the earth  
as omnious clouds fill the sky.  
A phoenix descends from the heavens  
trailing purple from its wings.  
The pitch-balck night unfolds   
with the morning star as its only light.  
And thus, the saga begins...  
  
-Shenmue (Dreamcast)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry struggled to sit up, much to the horror of those surrounding him. He pondered on why they would be upset at him getting up when he realized that his injuries were not healed yet.   
  
"hey," he began, voice hoarse and scratchy from underuse. " Why didn't my injuries heal?"  
  
Of course as everyone began to try to explain to Harry what they had tried to do, A voice in Harry's head told him exactly what he needed to know.  
  
  
'Harry, you shielded yourself from all magical incantations while talking to our lovely friend the door.'   
  
Harry closed his eyes and in a short moment, he was standing next to a boy his age. The boy had Dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, much like Dumbledore's. He was dressed in a regal outfit, fit for a king in the 17th century. As the boy was a king in the 17th century, the outfit suited him well. Attached to his belt however, was a gleaming,gem encrusted sword.  
  
" Jameth, we need to figure out a different way for you and Harris to talk to me. People are going to start to think i'm nuts if I have to go into a trance just to talk to you two."  
  
'They already do, lover boy.'  
  
Harris the Messenger(as was his title) walked into the grey fog near Harry and Harry blushed. The nickname had been given to him centuries ago, when all three of the boys were still alive.   
  
Harry, Jameth, and Harris had all been alive during the 17th Century in which Jameth was High King and Warrior, Harris was the official Messanger and Seer, and Harry had been second most powerful sorcerer, after Merlin who was Harry's Grandfather.   
  
They had lived in Avalon, the most magical place in the world at that time. All three of the boys had lived in the castle with the Royal Family, mainly because of their importance. Harry's sister, Morgana Claire, had also lived with them as she was the first Sorceress to appear. When the Avalon had dissapeared and destroyed all who lived there, Harry casted a spell to reincarnate all the people of Avalon before dieing himself. Because all three boys were so close, they were placed in Harry's body, reincarnating as his subconscious.  
  
Harry had pretty much found all the citizens of the now gone Avalon, mostly hiding in friends bodies, but he had never been able to find his sister, Morgana. Subconsciously, Harry's mind had found all the people of Avalon and stored all the information in his brain until he had need for it.  
  
"Harry!!"  
  
'Uh, Harry, don't you think tis time thou returns? Just send thy a message when needed.'  
  
"Ok. Hey drop the old english!! You've lived in my body for fifteen years. Don't you know proper english by now?"  
  
Jameth replied by sticking his tongue out at him as Harry snapped back to normal.   
  
"Harry? Are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley's tone of voice made him smile. SHe was always so nice to him.   
  
"Harry? What happened?" Hermione's voice floated above all the chatter. Suddenly all eyes were once again on Harry as they waited expectantly for his answer.  
  
'Let's see you try to get out of this one,' came Harris's sarcastic voice.  
  
'Yes, let's see how you fare,' Jameth's voice sounded amused at the thought of his best friend trying to get himself out of a sticky situation.  
  
'Jerk.'  
  
"Well," Harry began. "I was wrestling with Dudley when all of a sudden, POP! I was transported to the castle doors. I don't know what happened." His face remained innocent looking and no one seemed to realize the fact the Harry had outright lied to them.  
  
'Well, the boy can lie just as good as he could before. Bravo lover boy.'  
  
'Shutup Harris! I'll turn you into a frog! And than let you hop around my mind all day.'  
  
'At least he'd have plenty of room. All this empty space.' Jameth and Harris let out shout of laughter as Harry tried to keep a scowl off his face.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Good to see you back amongst the living." Albus Dumbledore pressed through the throng of people to reach Harry's bedside.  
  
"If you could be so patient as to wait outside everyone? I'll send Harry out to join the feast. Why don't all of you go on ahead?"  
  
Harry looked curiously at the headmaster.  
  
"Uh sir, what day is it?"  
  
"Why Harry, the day is September 1st."   
  
Harry stared at the headmaster, dumbfounded. How could he have been asleep for so long? Something else nagged at the back of his mind, but even with two other people thinking hard, alas he could not remember what he was supposed to remember. Professor Dumbledore peered at him suspiciously but said nothing.  
  
"Now than Harry, what do you say we heal your injuries?" With a muttered incantation and a small whoosh of light, Harry was once again back to normal. He stood up carefully and looked at the headmaster.  
  
"Harry," he started. "How did you manage to get to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Same thing as I told the others sir. I was fighting with Dudley when POP! I ended up here sir."  
  
"Thank you Harry you may go on to the sorting and the feast now."  
  
Harry nodded and hurried off out of the hospital wing.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
Dumbledore paused, looking around for a minute, before muttering "Revelious." A small screen appeared in front of him, bright neon green. It was a truth screen. The screen could tell when anyone was lying and lit up red if they did. Dumbledore frowned at it before putting it away.  
  
"How on earth did he manage to fool the truth screen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran all the way down to the great hall, stopping only to nurse the stitch in his side.  
  
'Hey, why the rush?' Jameth's voice rang in his ears as he took off again.  
  
'Have(pant,pant) to get(cough, pant) to the sorting!'  
  
'Ok, not answering any questions. So run faster!'  
  
'Thanks,' was the only sarcastic reply Harry could think of.  
  
He reached the Great Hall just as Professor McGonnagal was bringing in the first years. He quickly spotted Hermione and Ron and, ignoring all the whispers following him, ran and plopped down next to Ron. Hermione quickly reached over and hugged Harry before the sorting started.  
  
(A/N. Insert sorting song. Nobody really wants to see my poetry. trust me)  
  
"Alzan, Kyle"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Brann, Catey"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Desmond, Elisia"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
Things continued this way and Harry started to zone out when suddenly,  
  
"Evans, Morgana"  
  
Harry looked up in disbelief. It couldn't be. But there she was. Redddish-black curly hair and eyes, one blue and one green. She walked up to the sorting hat with a type of calm unimanginable for a first year.   
  
'Guys, do you see who that is?'  
  
Harris was the first to speak.  
  
'It's Morgana. It's your sister Harry. Does she know your her brother?'  
  
'I know. And the question isn't does she know i'm her brother it's: Does she remember that I am her brother?'  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Morgana walked calmly over to the Gryffindor table where she took the nearest seat; it just so happened to be near Harry. SHe turned to him to introduce herself when she saw his face.  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N. All for now my people. Bad cliffie!! And no, this is not a mary sue story!! I promise. And it's not a Harry has a secret sibling he's never known about. Uhuh. It's a Harry had a sister way back when story. *Nuff Said*   
  
*Flames are always accepted. I don't care!! Everyone should go to my reviews and read the one by Claire. SHe totally flamed me which is why this ch. is dedicated to her!!!! She is a mean nasty, evil, hoe-bitch!!! No just kidding. I have to put up with her in Latin, I don't need my ass kicked. Tyler's already getting his kicked!!!! Thanx to everyone who reviewed!! YOU PEOPLE ROCK!!!!!  
***********************i love stars*************************  
  
Jinskid3- Thanx. I hope this part is ok  
  
Julianna Edwards- I'm glad u think the medival part sounds ok. I might do more of it.  
  
Claire- Your my bestest friend!!! we need to start working on our latin projects. Not writing and reading stories!! Nah, this is better. Latin sux! I'll have a C average in that class for the rest of my life!! Just because I don't do my homework! Sheesh!! I ace every test!!!  
  
Darth Yoda- I'm hurrying I'm hurrying!  
  
Herm- Thanx. I hope it's damn good. *heehee*  
  
...- HeeHee. There's another cliffie. sry. their just fun  
  
Sirius Lover- Yeah i know i had a lot of typos. *oops*  
  
vmr- thanx  
  
Frogstar42- added another ch!! YEAH*  
  
Kelzery- I wanted Harry to go mad but.... Nah. Maybe in a future chapter!! *evil Laugh* And thanx for the stars!! I really like em********* Maybe Snape will be humane, after Harry tells him some interesting information in the next chapter. OHHHHHHH!!!!********  
  
Noodle- Hurrah for everybody!! Your such a good beta-reader!! U ROCK!!  
  
Tinabedina- thanx a lot.  
  
WELL..... REVIEW PEOPLE!! THAT'S WHY I WRITE FASTER!! PARTS SHOULD BE COMING OUT QUICKER NOW THAT SCHOOL SFTBALL IS OVER!! *sniff* OH WELL!!  
  
bYE  
bYE  
  
LUV  
YA  
LOTS!!!  
  
  
*zArA*  
  
*******  
*******  
*******  
  
I LOVE STARS!!!  
  



	6. Godric's Hollow

  
A/N. Ohhh!!Look... it took me over a week to get out. I am so proud of myself!! *yeah* ****  
Well, well, well. Somebody finnally got her big booty in gear and finished the ch.  
Ahhhh, big booty, big booty, big booty. Ah yeah, big booty. Big booty number1.. Sry. My cousin taught me this game called big booty. Can you believe a bunch of seventeen year old kentucky girls go around playing that game?  
  
GUYs.... I REALLY NEED A BETA-READER!! My other beta-reader has lots of work she has to do so she cant. *sniff, Sniff* FIRST TO ASK GETS TO DO IT. I need like two... i think.  
  
******OK! Some people are confused. Like kelzery. So-I'm gonna give away key parts of the story just so u understand K? Now, everyone remember's the door right? K. Now, everyone also remember's hearing about a "trinity" right? k. Harry, Harris, and Jameth all make up this "trinity" ok? All three are from a previous life, in the sevententh Century in Avalon.   
  
They all lived in a castle together. Everything was mysteriously killed (you'll find out later how) and Harry cast a spell, letting everyone be reincarnated(or something like that). Except, somehow Harris and Jameth were reincarnated(or something like that) into Harry's mind (more on that later as well). OK, does everyone get it? No? Good. I enjoy making people confused. It's fun.******  
  
Harry Potter & the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch.6 Godric's Hollow  
*******  
  
My soul cries out for comfort  
But, as loud as it cries, no one  
answers it.  
I feel I have been abandonded into  
a world of hate.  
I came with violence and fighting and war.  
As hard as it is to try to ignore it,  
their pain creeps into me   
making me feel worse because I tried to ignore  
their relentless  
plea's of mercy, their screams of hate,  
the child that dies when hatred escapes.  
All of these makes my heart cry,  
my eyes water, but not shed,  
and my mind wounded.  
Wounded by them and their tourtured youthful soul.  
Screaming to be released  
but only released to more hatred.  
-Anonymous.  
**********  
OK. What happened in ch5 is that Harry wakes up, lies to everyone, muses about his dead sister from centuries back, sees a girl that he thinks he knows, and what do ya know, he does. It's his sister (not from now, from long, long time ago), she get's sorted and as she's introducing herself to everyone, see's Harry and shouts, "HARRY?"  
******  
A/N.(again) This might be the last part I put out for a while because if my grades don't go up i'm in serious doo-doo. So, I apologize once again to Noodle, my beta-reader, cause I put this part up before she replied back about it. Noodle- e-mail me with changes I should make and, when i am finally allowed back on the internet, I will fix it. People---GIVE ME REVIEWS SO I AM HAPPY WHEN I GET MY GRADES UP AND SCHOOL IS OUT!! ONLY 14 DAYS LEFT!!!! YEAH!!! No more Latin!! I know Claire is celebrating that one with me!!!  
New A/N. Okay, three days of school left and than... I can do as many ch. as my wittle heart desires!!! YeAH*********  
******  
  
"HARRY?"  
  
Harry stared, horrified at the thought of what people would say if they found out who he really was. He stared hard at Morgana and very carefully shook his head at her. Jameth and Harris awaited anxiously, wondering if Morgana saw the headshake.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!! IT'S HARRY POTTER!! WOW!! CAN I SHAKE YOUR HAND?"  
  
She had. Morgana kept a grimace off her face as she pretended to gush over her brother.She reached over to hug him and muttered,  
  
"You so owe me for this one big brother! Why I must mascarade around as a silly little fourth year with a crush on you is beyond me."  
  
Harry smirked at her as he pulled away and than pretended to be embarassed. He looked at her before realizing what she had said.  
  
"Your name is Morgana right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So, where did you used to live?"  
  
"Oh, I lived near Durmstrang Academy, that's where my brother goes. But, my mother didn't want me in a school full of dark arts, so.... here I am. She didn't want Voldemort to try to recruit me or something."  
  
Everyone within hearing distance visibly winced. Upon hearing about Durmstrang, Harry's mind overflowed with memories of the Triwizard Tournament and of Voldemort. He too, winced although for somewhat different reasons than most of the other people.  
  
Cedric's voice (the one he had been hearing in all of his nightmares) whispered haunting accusations. He took a deep breath and shuddered ever so slightly. Only Hermione noticed this, but against better judgement, didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, so when's your birthday," Harry questioned Morgana slyly.  
  
"September 1st."   
  
Harry smirked. Payback for embarassing him.  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention please?"  
  
Everyone at the Gryffindor table looked up at Harry's request.  
  
"Now," he began and wiggled his eyebrows at Morgana who had her head on the table as she had figured out what he was about to do.  
  
"Today is Morgana Evans's birthday. SHe's a first year and so, to show her our welcome, we are going to sing Happy Birthday to her. Ok, everybody ready?"  
  
"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday   
dear Morgana.  
Happy Birthday to you!"  
  
Everyone cheered and Morgana, whose face was red at the beginning, smiled a bit before smacking Harry.  
  
After the lovely bit of singing, dinner continued without a hitch.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Harry started.  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Where did you spend your summer this year? DId you have fun?"  
  
She blushed a brillant pink before answering quickly and quietly.  
  
"I... I spent a portion of it with Victor. My parents and I were already going to go to Bulgaria so we stopped at Victor's house along the way. And yes Harry, I had a very good time." SHe glared at him as if to ask him if it was fine and clearly not caring whether or not he said yes.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Ron's voice came sudden from behind Harry's back and Harry gave an involuntairy jump.  
  
"What did Dumbledore want to ask you and have you figured out why you managed to apparate to school? I thought you couldn't apparate, since Hermione always says you can't."  
  
"Um... no. Dumbledore asked me the same question. He's going to try to figure it out. Hey Morgana, pass the mashed potatoes."  
  
Dinner continued on quietly with people too busy eating to make much of a conversation.No problems occured, until everyone was leaving the Great Hall that is.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Morgana(who had suddenly become Ginny's new best friend) were walking towards the Gryffindor staricase when Harry abruptly stopped. He closed his eyes as a wave of vertigo hit him and was suddenly assaulted with images.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N. This next part may be a little intense. You can skip it if you want. It's just about what the death eaters are doing.)  
  
Death Eaters, running rampant through a town, wands raised high in the air. All failed to keep their masks on and, with a feling of dread, Harry knew why.   
  
This would be a slaughter. No one would be left to identify the death eaters that had done the damage.  
  
He watched, hopelessly, as one stormed into a house and dragged a family of three out. The mother was killed quickly and Harry hopped, painlessly. Than, the death eater grabbed the little girl. Her father begged him to leave her be but the death eater just grinned. He cast a floating spell on her. At the same time, he cast a weight spell. Half of the girl floated up, while the other half remained firmly rooted to the ground. Harry watched, as her skin began to stretch, pulling taut until, amidst screams from her father, the girl's body ripped in two and the top half floated away.  
  
The girl's father cried silent tears as he stood facing the Death Eater. No wand, Harry realized. The man was so striken with grief that he would face a Death Eater unarmed and not care. The Death Eater saw this too, for he smiled a cruel smile and looked to where Harry would have been standing had he really been there. Harry felt his scar overload with pain and he struggled not to lose conseciousness.  
  
The Death Eater started to torture the man, almost to the point of insanity, when he suddenly stopped. He turned to Harry and slipped the mask off his face. It was Voldemort.  
  
"Well now Harry. Do you like my handiwork? Now let's see. I believe you learned the fine art of apparating in a dream. If you can get here before I kill this man, duel with me and live, I will tell my death eaters to leave and not kill anyone else. Do we have a deal?"  
  
Harry glared at Voldemort, all the while taking in his surroundings. How was he supposed to save anyone if he didn't know where they were?  
  
'Harry, look at the sign over there.' At Jameth's words Harry looked. The sign said, "Godric's Hollow."  
  
The place where Voldemort had killed his parents. Just peachy.   
  
"Voldemort, I swear, if you kill that man or anyone else, I'll make you pay for it, I swear I will."  
  
"You have ten minutes Harry. Come and find me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry popped back out of his dream like state shouting.  
  
"Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Quick, find Dumbledore and tell him there's been an attack on Godric's Hollow. Tell him Voldemort is there and so are about half of his Death Eaters. Go NOW!"  
  
They took off quickly, never before hearing the swoft, icy tone in Harry's voice. He sounded like Dumbledore, a fierce power running throughout his voice. Harry realized he was crying, wet salty tears were streaming down his face.  
  
"Morgana, what's the spell to create a cage around two people dueling?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment before realizing what he was saying.  
  
"No Harry, your not going to duel with him. I won't let you."  
  
He smiled grimly at her before pulling her into a fierce hug.  
  
"When I come back, we're going to have a lot of catching up to do. Ok?"  
  
With that he disapeared with a POP!  
  
"I thought you couldn't disappearate on school grounds." She whispered softly, before collapsing onto the ground, in a sobbing heap praying for the borther she barely knew yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were frantically rushing down the hall, searching for Professor Dumbledore. Ginny skidded down a hallway and ran right into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Miss Weasley, there is no-"  
  
"Professor we have to find Headmaster Dumbledore NOW!"  
  
She kept on going as Ron and Hermione came upon McGonagall.  
  
"Professor," Hermione panted. "There's been an attack on Godric's Hollow. We have to inform the headmaster!"  
  
"What on earth? Come with me, quickly now."  
  
They raced down the hall Ginny had taken in search of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was also looking for someone. He had reached Godrics Hollow and had almost passed out from the pain in his scar and the hideous smell of blood and death.  
  
'Hey Jameth?'   
  
'What Harry?'  
  
'Is there a way you can take over my body? I need to find a certain spell and if you can fight for me I can find it faster.'  
  
'Yeah Harry, just relax your mind and let me take over.'  
  
The change was odd if one were to look at it from an outside view. Harry went completely slack and his eyes shifted out of focus. Suddenly though, he jumped and grinned. Jameth now had control over Harry's body and he hopped a bit, excited at the feeling of having a body once again. The only real way to tell that someone else had Harry's body, was the fact that now his eyes were a blazing blue sapphire color.  
  
"Hey this is fun. ALright find me some death eaters so I can do some real damage."  
  
'Jameth, try to remember that is Harry's body and Harry may like it in one piece.'  
  
Jameth ignored him as he searched for his sword.  
  
'Hey Harry, how do I make a sword appear? Preferably MY sword. You knowm the one you enchanted to deflect most curses from.'  
  
'Say Aperious Glaudius Jameth.'  
  
"Aperious Glaudius Jameth."  
  
Instantly a gleaming silver sword, hilt encrusted with saphires, emeralds, and rubies, appeared in his hand. He swung the sword in an arc, smiling as is whistled and cut the air. He gently carressed the golden dragon that twisted around the sword, it's wings making a cage for the hand to rest in. It's tail ended where the tip began, in a thin deadly point.  
  
"Now, where's moldy-wort?"  
  
'No! Don't fight with him. That's something I've got to do. YOu do need to find him though. Just give me enough time to find this spell.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat in his office, running over the latest threat from Cornelius Fudge. It seemed the man had chosen to pretend that Voldemort wasn't back. He kept threatining to fire Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts.   
  
He sighed and turned to Fawkes, who looked increasingly distraught. It was very hard to make a phoenix upset, and they usually got upset only when their master was in peril. Dumbledore looked hard at Fawkes, trying to determine what could possibly be wrong with him.  
  
"Headmaster!"  
  
Minerva's voice was shrill and scared. She bustled up the steps and rammed into the door to his office. Her hair was in a disaray as were her clothes and following close behind were Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. They were no doubt very upset about something.  
  
"Headmaster, there has been an attack on Godric's Hollow. With you-know-who himself at the present."  
  
"How do you know this," he questioned the teacher.  
  
"Harry told us, Professor!" Ginny said urgently. It was clear she meant every word of it.  
  
"Alright. Quickly, Minerva. I need you to send a messsage to as many aurors as possible. Tell them all where to go and tell Fudge as well. I will go now to see what can be done."  
  
He hurried out of his office and down toward the doors in the great hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jameth continued to search for death eaters and Voldemort, occasionaly kiling a death eater with a quick swipe of his sword. The smell of blood and decay was overpowering and even Harry and Harris could smell it. The trio had been lucky so far. Thanks to Harris's seer skills, they had managed to avoid masses of death eaters.  
  
Unfortuntely, even with both Harry and Harris working together, the two could not find the spell for and enchanted cage. Harry had hoped to be able to trap him and Voldemort inside the cage so only the two could do any damage, but he was having no luck finding it. They were in a library that held every spell, enchantment, and curse the three had either read, used, or had performed on them.   
  
'Jameth, I can't find the enchantment. We can't deal with Voldemort now, not if he has the chance to use someone as leverage. We need to find him, get the wizard out and leave. QUICKLY AND PAINLESSLY. I know how you like to go and get all three of us an inch from death, but this is my body and it's not going to work.'  
  
Jameth nodded to himself. He thought quickly before shrinking to become Harris's animagus form: a black panther.  
  
'Now I can find him.'  
  
He stalked around the desicrated town until, he stopped, smelling the air and gagging. Voldemort was close, but neither of the boys could figure out where.  
  
"Hello, kitty. Looking for someone?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OHHHHHHH CLIFFIE!!!  
Sorry. I'll put the next ch. up very soon as school is almost over. Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I'll name everyone nxt ch. I put this one off for toooooooo long!  
Luv ya lots,  
****Zara***** REVIEW!!!!!!!1  



	7. Now Introducing

  
  
Harry Potter and the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch.7 Now introducing...  
  
Previously....  
  
"Hello kitty, looking for someone?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jameth didn't even have time to register the evil voice when it spoke again.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Jameth's black panther body hit the ground as the death eater walked away, chuckling as he thought of the rewards his master would give him. However, the man failed to look behind him at the seemingly dead boy and therefore missed the miracle that would change everything.   
  
The panther's body began to glow with an eerie white light as it floated in the air. Tendrils of the ethereal light wafted gently out, casting the ground with warm, soft magic as it moved.The light began to to form an opaque bubble, enclosing him into the white golden light. The coloring reached a blinding peak before, with a loud burst of music suspiciously sounding like a phoenix's, it popped and instead of one dead panther falling out, three very alive boys fell out. They lay motionless on the ground, spread carelessly around.   
  
The death eater never turned around.  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius Malfoy walked to where he was sure Lord Voldemort was with a little dance in his step. He was truly insane, although at the moment very happy for the fact that he had finally destroyed that retched Potter boy. That boy had done nothing but cause him trouble starting with him being born. He snarled in disgust at the thought of the boy's parents but than smiled again with the memory of the boy being dead.   
  
He knew the panther was Harry Potter, although the magic signal was a little off, the power level was right and now regular anther was that strong. It was a shame, such a strong beast like that could have been useful to the dark side; unfortunelty he would have been nearly impossible to turn. Lucius shrugged to himself and kept walking to where his master was currently in the middle of a duel with none other than the famous muggle lover himself, Albus Dumbledore.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort saw Lucius Malfoy enter the clearing where he and Dumbledore were partaking their duel. All over some stupid common wizard too. He smiled at Lucius and called out to his faithful death eater.  
  
"Lucius, what have you to report?"  
  
"My lord, the Potter boy is dead. I killed him myself."  
  
Dumbledore froze at this. It couldn't be. The light side's only hope against the dark lord, gone?  
  
Voldemort began to laugh a cold mirthless laugh.  
  
"See Dumbledore. See what happens when you try to fight me? I think i'll let you go. you can inform the public that golden boy is dead." He began to laugh once more and Dumbledore disapparated back to the entrance to the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Staff members surrounded him as he made his way back into the school. A depression swept through the school as students crowded in the Great Hall began to feel as though something wasn't right. All those in the presence of Albus Dumbledore knew what had happened even before it had. They had all known it was coming and most of the staff were holding back tears if not already crying at the loss of such a great kid. He had been more special than he knew and he had never gotten to find out.   
  
Guilt hung in the air like a huge ugly banner. It wiggled itself infront of the teacher's faces, making the attitude in the hallway more deppressing. They walked into the great hall where all the chatter instantly died on people's lips. The teachers seated themselves at the staff table and Dubmledore stood up.  
  
"Tonight,Hogwarts has encountered a great loss. During an attack on a town tonight, Harry Potter got himself mixed up in the battle and was killed. I cannot stress the importance of being prepared and telling someone if something happens. Harry went to the town to save a wizard and instead, got himself killed by a death eater. This is a time-"   
  
He got no farther as the doors suddenly burst open and two people strolled in, helping a third that was stationed between them.  
  
"Well hi everyone. Geez, ya'll look like someone died." The male on the left looked around and turned to the teachers table.  
  
"Hello, I'm Jameth Harrison and the guy on the right is Harris Jameson. We're the new exchange students from Medusin Academy. What in the world is wrong with you people?"  
  
"Uhh Jameth, I think they think someones dead." Jameth turned to the nearest girl and asked her who they thought had died. He turned out to be asking Hermione who was in tears. She looked up at them in disgust before answering.  
  
"Harry Potter died you jerks. Show somew respect." She burst into fresh tears.  
  
"I'm not dead." The guy in the middle had decided to speak, albeit quietly. The guy lifted his head slowly and the cloak covering him fell back.   
  
It was Harry. The hall was silent as he smiled and leaned heavily on Jameth and Harris, as if hurt which, coincidentally, he was. It was Morgana that broke the silence. She jumped up and ran to him, enfolding him into a huge hug which sent the two of them crashing to the floor and hugging tightly, not caring who saw them now. This seemed to break the defening silence that had once captivated the hall and its occupants.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all rushed forwards as well and crashed on Harry as well. Tears seemed to be prominent amongst the room as Professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall raced over to Harry and the two "exchange students". Jameth and Harris stepped back and observed the situation, than bursting into histerical laughter.  
  
"Hey, I can hear you guys. SHUT UP!" Harry's voice was commanding yet it had no effect on the laughing pair.   
  
"Can someone help me here? I can't breathe!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got off of Harry but Morgana refused to let him go. He shrugged and Harris and Jameth helped him up carefully. When the avada Kedavra had hit them, Harry had taken control of his body right before it hit and had taken most of the curse. His body felt very weak right now and his scar throbbed furiously, but he didn't want to leave and go to the hospital wing because Madam Pomfrey would force him to sleep and sleeping was a bad thing for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
The unlikely group left the great hall, leaving a mass of stunned students and proffesors in their wake. Jameth and Harris has left right after introducing themselves and Harry knew someone would be coming after them shortly. Just a few steps out the of the great hall, Harry heard oncoming footsteps and motioned for everyone to stop to see who it was. He was amazed at how well he seemed to be aware of everything, considering that he couldn't save the wizard. Thinking of that led to a black cloud hovering ominously above his head.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what in the world happened?" Proffesor Mcgonagall marched up to the group, Dumbledore and the rest of the staff following closely behind her.   
  
"Yes, Harry. The last I had heard, you were dead. Would you care to explain that assumption or where you were up until five minutes ago?" Proffesor Dumbledore's words were stern but caring. His blue eyes had begun to twinkle again and he looked younger.  
  
Harry looked at Harris for support. Dumbledore followed his gaze and looked Jameth and Harris over carefully.  
  
"And would you two care to explain how you know Harry and where you two really came from. I was not aware of any academy under that name nor the fact that Hogwarts was supposed to have two knew exchange students."  
  
Harris and Jameth exchanged glances before looking over to Harry. He was clearly in pain but seemed to be enjoying this. He smirked at them before looking away, leaving the two to fend for themselves.  
  
"Well, um, you see-"  
  
"It's all Harry's fault sir. He put us up to this! He's manipulative and kiniving and rude." Jameth accented his statement with a loud headshake as if to prove his point.  
  
Morgana, who had been silently clinging to Harry, frowned and whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
"Is that who I think it is? Is that Jameth and Harris?"  
  
"Yup. When Avalon was destroyed, The essence of those two were mixed into my body. I've had two people living in my head for the past fifteen years."  
  
"Killer headache!"  
  
Harry snorted with laughter as Hermione and Ron looked closely at him. Ron looked like he wanted to say something but stopped as Harry spoke up.  
  
"Um, sir? Maybe we should go to your office and explain all of this."  
  
"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Mr. Potter are you okay with going with us. Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" All of the group suddenly seemed to realize how bad Harry looked. Harry himself gazed at his body with distaste.  
  
"Um, I'm fine sir. Let's go."  
  
The group of teachers and students made their way to the stone gargoyle. Dumbledore said the password "Jujubes" and the group followed. Once inside, a mass of chairs were conjured and all the students took a seat. Harry carefully eased into his and bit his lip. He glanced over at Jameth and Harris and tried to figure out what to tell everyone. They couldn't very well tell the truth to everyone in the room. They'd probably be sent to St. Mungo's for saying it.  
  
"Well sir," Harry started.  
  
"Um Sir, We all met when we were in primary school. Um, we were all very good friends and after Jameth and I moved, we kept in touch with Harry. When we all found out we were wizards we managed to tell one another. Jameth and I went to Durmstrang but we hated it there. They spend more time teaching us how to perform dark arts than how to defend them. So, we ran away, and apparated to here. Durmstang students learn how to apparate at a younger age. And that's pretty much it sir." Harris finished his tale and looked at Harry. Harry nodded and looked at Proffesor Dumbledore.  
  
"Interesting. Well, I suppose I'll have to register you two and get you sorted. Would everyone except for Harris, Jameth, and Harry please leave the room. Teachers if you could get back to the Great Hall and students also? Thankyou."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at Harry before shrugging and walking out. Morgana still refused to let go of Harry until Hermione dragged her away, promising that Harry was fine and that he would be back in a little bit. Proffesor Dumbledore waited until everyone was out of the room before addressing the three boys.  
  
"Now, although that was quite an intelligent lie you three created, I would appreciate it immensly if I was able to hear the truth."  
  
Harry looked at Jameth and Harris before sighing and speaking up.  
  
"YOu see sir, you know about the story of Avalon right? How there is a legend that all the people of Avalon were cast into the future when it was destroyed?" Dumbledore shook his head in an affirmative.   
  
"Well, that's not actually a legend. A powerful sorcerer sent everyone forward in time to be born. When he went to send the king of Avalon, the seer and imself however, He accidentally sealed the King and the Seer inside of himself before sending everyone into the future. So the sorcerer was born again every century with two other people inside of him. The only way to seperate the three of them was to kill the sorcerer which would bring forth the other two. No one could seem to get it right so the king and the seer remained inside of the sorcerer." Harry stopped to catch his breath and Harris picked up the tale.  
  
"You see sir, I was actually the seer and Jameth was the king. Harry here was the sorcerer and for the last fifteen years, we've been stuck inside of him. He's known about us for a little while and when the attack on Godric's Hollow happened, He apparated there. One of the Death Eaters shot the killing curse at him and it seperated the three of us."   
  
Dumbledore sat, pensively. He looked up to see all three boys watching him. As absurd as the tale seemed, Dumbledore felt inclined to believe them all.  
  
"And Morgana?" He asked. "How does she really know you Harry?"  
  
Harry looked sheepish. "Well sir, when we lived in Avalon, she was my sister. She wasn't reborn my sister but she remebered who she was and who I was. She was seventeen when we all died so I guess she missed me. Hence the fact that she was hanging on me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded again."Very well. Harris, Jameth? Why don't you try the sorting hat on right now." Both boys nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N. YEAH!!!!! I GOT THE CHAPTER DONE!!!! THANK YOU TO MY BETA-READER WHO KICKS A**!!!   
Ok people. POLL TIME!!! I need to know what you housed you all think Harris and Jameth should be in. Seperate houses are okay. The first couple of people to tell me what houses Harris and Jameth should go into, I'll put them in those houses. Now, whne you review you have to give me reasons on why you think they should go into what houses. I know there's not a whole lot of info on them but if you do this than I have better personalities to work on for them. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! *Zara*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. In which Harry meets something rather......

I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Hey yall. I'm back!!! Oh boy it's been a very long while! Thank you to everyone who e-mailed and told me to get my ass in gear! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!! Okay, so when we last left off, Jameth and Harris were about ready to try the sorting hat on. OK PEOPLES LISTEN UP!!! Because i was so horrible to you all and I waited so long to pull this chapter out I am allowing anyone and everyone to ask me one question each about something that is going to happen in the story. I'll try to answer everything ya'll ask. K? oh and their's another a/n at the bottom.  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
  
Harry Potter & the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch.8 In which Harry meets something unusual   
  
He concentrated carefully on the next one. The place could go down at any minute and he had to be very careful. Sweat dripped meticulously down his forehead, running in droplets onto his nose. He reached up to put the final piece in place. Careful, careful. It was almost there and..........  
  
BOOOOOOMMMMM! The exploding snap pile exploded showering Harry in ash and singing his eyebrows off. Jameth burst into histerical laughter while Dumbledore chuckled softly. Harry glared at both of them.  
  
"Hey, it's not funny. I almost won!"  
  
Jameth continued to laugh manically and Harry raised one half-singed eyebrow at him causing Dumbledore to burst into fits of laughter. For the last 3& 1/2 hours, Harry, Jameth, and Dumbledore had been sitting in his office, playing with Exploding Snap cards, trying to build card castles and waiting for the sorting hat to sort Harris, which it probably would never do. After the first half hour the three had given up and begun playing only to find out that Dumbledore had been a master Exploding Snap player and was beating Harry and Jameth unmercifully.  
  
"Well Mr. Potter. I do believe that is a new look for you." Dumbldore grabbed the cards and began to shuffle them, ready to start a new game and a new bout of laughing.  
  
"Yeah Harry. You trying to make your eyebrows smaller or somthing? You could always pluck them you know. Maybe Morgana has a book on it." Jameth cracked up again, esctatic to know that he could tease Harry about this for a while considering that the hat had taken two seconds with Jameth before announcing him a Gryffindor.  
  
~~~~~THREE HOURS LATER~~~~  
  
Harry was beginning to think that Harris was never going to be sorted. How many things could the sorting hat look at before making a decision. Even Dumbledore had commented on the unusualness of the Sorting Hat. Never in the entirety of Hogwart's history had a hat taken so long to decide on a new student. The trio was on their eighth game and so far Dumbledore had won all of them. So, there they were, sitting on the floor in Dumbledore's office and down to the last card. Dumbledore was placing the very last card down, guaranteeing him yet another victory when all of a sudden,  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry and Jameth jumped, Dumbledore slipped and the exploding card castle, well, exploded. All over Dumbledore. Meanwhile Harris had rather reluctantly taken the hat off and sat it in his lap, taking in the degree of mayhem in the room. Harry looked up and smiled at Harris.  
"Harris what in the world took you so long?" Harris had the good grace to blush.  
  
"Well, the hat and I began to talk about the enchantments placed on it and what it was like to Godric's hat. It was rather interesting." He shrugged and stood up. This sent Jameth into more histerical laughter. Mumblings about crazy friends and boring hats could be heard from his general direction. Harry stood up stretching and craking his back.  
  
"Come on you lot, we've got to get back to the common room. Professer-"  
  
"There are already two new beds in the Gryffindor dormitory. Good night boys." Harry and Harris grinned as they left, dragging a still laughing Jameth behind them. They trudged down the corridors quietly, not wanting to risk running into a teacher or worse, Filch.  
  
"Blimey, I'm tired. Had you been under that hat any longer Harris, I might of killed you." Harry nodded his assent at Jameth's remark and the three laughed quietly. They continued walking all the while Harry kept hearing something.  
  
"Do you two hear that?" Head's shaken no. "It sounds like feet and fluttering." Jameth laughed.  
  
"Killer butterflies with legs. Run for lives!" Harry glared at him as he laughed yet again, this time with Harris joining him.   
  
"It's not funny you two. Shut the hell up. I seriously keep hearing something." The three became quiet. Soft fluttering noises could be heard from above their heads. Now all three boys could hear it.  
  
"What is that?" Murmered Harris, for once completly stumped for an answer. Harry didn't answer but continued to look up. Suddenly, a pair of bright blue eyes pierced the darkness above as a creature came flying towards them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Thought I was gonna end it didn't ya. Nope, not that mean:-)~  
  
  
  
  
The creature swooped down landing on the floor. The three boys stepped back. It was a faery. Not the tiny gigglish one but a cat sized two foot wing span one. The huge silver wings curled around the faery's body shielding him or her from view. Harry cautiously approached the being.  
  
"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" The faery looked up and jumped on him. She, with her wings unfolded it was perfectly clear she was infact a she, sat on his head peering down into his face and smiled. Harry was just a bit surprised.  
  
"Ohhh, it's really you. I didn't think so at first but now it's clear that you are and that's really neat because i've always wanted to meet you and now I have so now I can protect you and do my job right and ohh my name's Alidinia but you can call me Ali. Ok?"  
  
Harry, having been used to Hermione's bouts of information repeating without breathing, barely managed to hear everything. He took a moment to process everything that had been said to him and then asked the one question that was burning in his mind.  
  
"WHAT?"  
~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. YEAH I FINALLY GOT PART 8 OUT!!! Gosh guys, i'm horribly sorry that I took so long. Everytime I would get something written I would lose the disk I wrote it on or I would just lose the file. I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Feel free to flame me all you want on how long it took me or the fact that it's so short. I'm sorry. Also, in need of betareader. If you can do it please either tell me in a review or e-mail me at padfootsangel@msn.com Much appreciated. LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Ja ne, minna-san. 


	9. Confessions

HEY ALL IT'S ZARA!! IM BACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!!! Scary, ne?  
  
Ok, so i had this written down a while ago but when I went to get the disk to upload it what had to happen???? I can't find the disk. I know, blame it on my lazyness or blondness cause they both work. But, never fear for I have decided to just rewrite it again. Okidokie, here I go(for the fifth time) drum roll please...........  
  
Harry Potter and the Curse of Gryffindor  
Ch. 9 Confessions  
  
A/N. This chapter's kinda serious but get's kinda funny toward's the end. Don't be offended by what you read. Also I REALLY NEED A BETA-READER!!!!!!! PLEASE??? I WUV U!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
"WHAT?"  
  
The faery leapt off Harry's head and swooped around.   
"My name's Alidinia but you can call me Ali. Got that or should I slow down?"  
  
"Great," muttered Harris. "Another smart ass." Harry stifled a giggle and nodded his head at Ali.  
  
"Okie dokie. I was sent here by the Elders to protect you because you can't seem to do a very good job of protecting yourself."  
  
Jamith snorted. "It's true you know," he said sagely. "You do seem to get into more then your fair share of troubles."  
  
Harry glared at him and motioned for Ali to continue. She shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"Excuse me, but who are the "Elders"?" Harris, as always, was very polite but it didn't seem to faze the faery.  
  
"Can't say. If I say anymore then Harry will get himself into more trouble 'cause he's stupid."  
  
It was nearing midnight and most definatly after hours but both Harris and Jamith erupted into riotous laughter.  
  
"Oh, haha, that's hysterical. Shut up you two.... Come on I mean it....... stupid wankers."   
  
Harry turned around, heading once again to Dumbledore's office to inform him of his new "companion". He stopped about five steps however, and turned around figuring that Professor Dumbldore was probably asleep.  
  
"Um, Ali? You are a faery right?"  
  
He immeaditely felt extremly stupid under Ali's evil eye.  
  
"No silly. I'm a Faelan. We're bigger then regular faerys and not as micheavious."  
  
"Oh."  
  
By now both Harris and Jamith had ceased their laughter and were standing up. Jamith brushed off a stray piece of dirt before craning his neck at the ceiling and spinning slowly in circles. Harris, Harry, and Ali watched him with raised eyebrows and confused faces. Harry took a step towards Jamith.  
  
"Um, Jamith, what are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure there's nothing else up there. The little monster's kinda scary."  
  
Ali made a mad dash for Harry's head before whispering,  
  
"There's a monster here?"  
  
Five minutes, one confused wizard, a terrified Faelan, and two hysterical wizards later Harry, Harris, Jameth, and Ali were making their way towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was patiently attempting to explain to Ali that there were no monsters at Hogwarts, (at least, none that he had seen at the moment) as Harris attempted to inform Jamith about what he and Harry had been laughing at. Both gave up upon reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady as Harry gave out the password and the Fat Lady swung open. They silently climbed in as not to wake anyone. The trio crept up to the fifth year dormitories, noticing, upon arrival, that two more beds had been shoved in although the room didn't look any smaller. Harry pointed at the two beds and Harris and Jamith each took one. Harry glanced over at the bed next to his and saw Ron, face down in his pillow with his blankets smothering him. HOw he could even breathe was a mystery to Harry but he was to tired to care. He uttered a goodnight to Harris and Jamith, recived two in return and fell into a deep and, most unfortunate, troubled sleep.  
  
He ran through the maze panting heavily. A giant spider had attacked him followed by Dudley Dursley. He started to run again before tripping on something big and heavy. Falling on top of it he looked down to see Cedric's blank gaze. Dead. Harry jumped up and backed away, tripping but standing again and taking off in the opposite direction. He broke through the wall of the maze and landed in his cupboard. Brushing cobwebs off his body he stood and smashed his head on the two by four above him. Suddenly the door burst open and Vernon Dursley grabbed him. Uncle Vernon dragged him by the neck out of the cupboard and slammed him onto the ground. Stars flashed merrily in front of him as Harry tried to clear his head. THe belt against his back brought him back.  
  
"NEVER TELL DUDDERS THAT HE IS UGLY AGAIN! YOU ARE WORTHLESS BOY! NOTHING! YOU'D BE BETTER ON THE STREET AS A WHORE! YOU'RE DIRTY! I SHOULD THROW YOU OUT! AN ORHPANAGE WOULDN'T TAKE YOU AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE!"  
  
Again and again the belt bit down on his back. When it stopped a shower of fists rained upon him and then the world went black.  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!"  
  
Harry jerked up to see Ron peering down at him.  
  
"It's time for breakfast. Get dressed. Also, who exactly are those guys in the two extra beds? How do you know them? And why didn't I see you come in last night?"  
  
Harry smiled. Same old Ron. He promised to tell Ron everything at breakfast and woke Jamith and Harris. The dream disturbed him to no end though. He briefly wondered what had caused him to dredge up things such as the beating from Uncle Vernon so many years ago. He had almost forgotten about that whole incident too. The whore comment made him shudder. 'Never again', he thought. 'Never again.'   
  
~~~~TBC~~~~~  
A/N. I DID IT!! Yeah for me. I still really need a beta-reader as does broxs and contrary to popular belief we are diff. people. Um.... hmm.... anything else? Nope I don't think so. Read(well if you're reading this I assume you did read it) reviewing would be nice but I won't beat you if you don't. I just won't have to pretend I know you now!! *Mwah* LUV EVERYBODY!! 


End file.
